Star Trek: The New Adventures: Revenge of the Enemies of Spider-Man
by DRayTrekkie
Summary: Bill, and the crew are in danger when the enemies of Spider-Man come to exact revenge on them for their recent battle.
1. RIse of the Hunter

Star Trek: The New Adventures:

Rise of the Hunter

By: Donald Arnold

The bridge was quiet. Bill looked out into the stars that the ship flew through. Bill stood, waiting to see what would happen next.

Wait, I'm a little ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning. Same scene, except the fact that Stephanie took William, and Cathy for their checkups. A call came in from Starfleet. Nothing too extreme, just a stolen shuttlecraft from Spacedock. Bill told Alexander toturn on their sensors.

The shuttlecraft was quiet except for the heavy breathing of the pilot, and the breathing of the pilot's pet, an exotic lizard. A whip, and machete sat near the pilot's seat. The pilot had a heavy accent. "Computer, find me William T. Kirk." The computer pulled up his file. The driver becomes visible. It is Kraven the Hunter.

Bill went to his quarters when the ship went on red alert. He ran to the bridge. The stolen shuttlecraft had been located. It was near the ship. Rushing to his chair, Bill sat down when the shuttle hailed them. He replied, "On screen." "There is only audio," said Alexander, with the gruff voice known to him. It began to play:

"Hello, Captain."

"Identify yourself."

"You don't remember me, Bill?"

"No. Should I?"

"You trapped me under rubble to be arrested."

"Kraven the Hunter?"

"Yes. I have returned, and you are going to pay."

The audio turned off. Alexander yelled, "Sir, someone has beamed aboard!" "Defensive strategies!" ordered Bill. Stephanie stepped on the bridge. She was informed of the situation, and picked up a pair of nunchucks she had hidden underneath her Captain's chair.

The turbolift door slid open. Kraven used his whip on several officers. Bill walked up, and punched Kraven, as Stephanie knocked him over the head with her nunchucks. Both Bill, and Stephanie grabbed their phasers, and Kraven opened his eyes to see the weapons pointed right at his face. Needless to say, Kraven was returned to New York in the past where he belonged.

Just then, a small object rolled onto the bridge. It was shaped like a pumpkin, and started beeping. A few seconds later, it exploded.


	2. Revenge of the Goblin

Star Trek: The New Adventures:

Revenge of the Goblin

By: Donald Arnold

The explosion happened quickly, and no sooner than Kraven was taken away, the Green Goblin entered. His laugh pierced the confused, and angered silence. Bill quickly jumped up next to Stephanie, and they were about to begin attacking their enemy. Another pumpkin bomb hit the deck, and Bill blacked out.

When he awoke, Bill was in the sickbay, next to Stephanie. The whole bridge crew was there. This meant that the Green Goblin was on the bridge. Bones suggested everyone take time to come back to. The intercom chimed. The Goblin laughed, and informed everyone that they were going to a place to meet some friends.

It took 2 hours, but, Engineering became a base of operations, because no one could get to the bridge. Scotty reported, "Our trajectory suggests a planet of aliens unknown entirely. We have some information on them. They are primarily known as..." He was stopped short when he was shocked violently. "That is an example. No one reveals anything about our friends yet," chimed the Goblin. He laughed violently. Bones rushed Scotty to sickbay.

Bill, and Stephanie left, and kicked open a turbolift, and programmed it to go to the closer floor to the bridge. Upon arrival, they climbed the wire, and eventually reached the bridge. Stephanie punched the Green Goblin in the face off the bat, and he stumbled backwards. This led Bill to start hitting him with a bat that was also hidden on the bridge. Needless to say, the bridge was prepared for attack. A bloodied Goblin stumbled to the point where they were able to capture him. "It's too late, Kirk," he coughed. That's when Bill looked to the screen. They had reached Planet Symbiote.


	3. Planet Symbiote

Star Trek: The New Adventures:

Planet Symbiote

By: Donald Arnold

Planet Symbiote, the day had been very eventful on the _Enterprise J_. Kraven, the Green Goblin, and now Carnage, and Venom. Bill was exhausted so he just grabbed two charged grenades. Carnage, and Venom were dealt with quickly. Unfortunately trouble was not over just yet. Vulcan had reported blood drainings. A male, and female vampire had been spotted. Also, someone on a motorcycle who was chasing them. Bill knew the motorcycle riding hero anywhere, Blade.


	4. Future of the Vampire Hunter

Star Trek: The New Adventures:

Future of the Vampire Hunter

By: Donald Arnold

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror. She was about to leave for Vulcan with Bill, and wanted to be ready for anything. She reached into her dresser, and pulled out a revolver. She loaded six silver bullets. She put it in her holster.

The transporter beamed materialized on Vulcan. Bill, Stephanie, Spock, and Bones appeared. They followed motorcycle tracks to a cave, where they found Blade. The dilithium mines were quiet, except for a screech from within that no one could find a source location for. Shriek seemed to be responsible for that, it was obvious. The main issue was the growing number of injuries, caused by Morbius. He was being controlled by Shriek. Michael Morbius could be returned to normal if they could capture Shriek, and release him from his control. That would be hard considering they also had to keep Blade from slaughtering Morbius, and Shriek. Stephanie had already started on that by loosening the bolts on blades motorcycle.

Blade mounted. This space crew wasn't going to steal his trophy, the vampires. He himself was a half vampire, so he had some issues. He started up, and starting riding when he was thrown from the bike as parts fell of randomly. He screamed in anger.

The search device to find Morbius was working. He got close, and suddenly the device went crazy. Stephanie grabbed her phaser rifle, and disabled him. The crew ran to him, and forced him to tell them where to find Shriek.

The cave was silent. Stephanie walked in, the others following. Shriek saw them, and screeched. She transformed into a more powerful form of herself. Stephanie was knocked unconcious by Blade. Bill, seeing this pulled out a knife, and slammed Blade against the wall, holding it near Blade's throat saying, "Listen, we have to work together to stop that monster, and free Morbius, but, you ever pull another stunt like that again, I will personally attack you to the point of full weakness." He added, "Got it?" Blade was furious, "Fine, Captain." Bill backed off, and Bones tended to Stephanie.

Bill took his knife, and put it back in the sheath. He grabbed a sword gleaming with solar power, and jumped on a nearbye rock. He slashed away one of Shriek's wings. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched again. Blade attacked the other wing. Shriek knocked Bill through the air. Stephanie had woken up. Seeing this, she grabbed two solar swords, and a garlic grenade. She ran to Shriek, and got in her face, holding her to a wall with the swords, and said, "If you ever touch my husband again I will take this sword, and run it through your brain." Morbius spoke to Bill, "She has some fight in her. Doesn't she?" Bill knodded, watching Stephanie beat Shriek repeatedly with the swords adding, "Shriek must have said something she didn't like."

Shriek hit the ground, battered to the point of unconciousness. Morbius was returned to normal just as another call came in: Vulture is terrorizing Qo'nos with his technology.


End file.
